hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Hard News
Hard News is the third scene in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', taking place on April 25th, 1989. It takes place concurrently with Decadence and similarly features an assault on a Russian mafia affiliated media man's place of work (this time a news editor) and a player character carrying something of value back with them to their car. It is the first of two missions to feature Jake as a playable character. Apartment * Jake is finishing shaving his head in the bathroom sink * The toilet and bathtub are filthy and there's red white and blue hair nets on the tub. * The floor of the apartment is littered with Chinese food containers, pizza, drink cups, cans and liquor bottles. * There's couch with a Confederate Flag blanket with a TV dinner tray on it facing a TV set, which apparently serves as Jake's bed. * There's a small white fan oriented by the couch to keep the place cool. * There's a black and checkered-dirt designed chair next to the couch oriented toward the TV. * The TV chair has its back to a green phone on a stand in the corner. * There's a wilted plant by the bar. * The bar has 4 green stools and supports several liquor bottles and 50 Blessings pamphlets, as well as an ash tray. * The surrounding apartment doors have huge amounts of similar garbage, but not the downstairs doors. * Jake has a green sedan outside. Phone Call Phone: Good day! This is Eric from Miami Auto Repairs. I'm calling to tell you that we have finished service... Jake: Hello!? Who is this? Let me talk to your boss, OK!? Phone: ...swing on by NW 12th Ave place and pick... Jake: Hey! I'm talking here! ... Phone: ...we guarantee you the best service in town! *CLICK* ... Jake: Don't you hang up on me, dammit! Show some goddamn respect! ... Level Normal: The stage is composed of 3 floors, the first of which is enemy free and contains a Glass Bottle. The second floor features a window-packed office with many computers. It's preferable to use the windows to spook enemies toward Jake, or smashing a gunman through a window and take his gun. The top floor has 4 mini rooms with gunmen, a few melee enemies in the main hall, and several patrolling gunmen at the far end of the hall before two meeting table rooms containing more melee enemies and a main office containing a single silenced heavy pistol Russian and an Editor with an open briefcase packed with money. Jake can choose whether or not to shoot the editor and can also choose whether or not to take the briefcase. Depending on the briefcase choice, Jake's apartment and car in Withdrawal are different. Hard: In Hard Mode the glass bottle is absent and the first floor now has a silenced heavy pistol mobster. The player is expected to go to the second floor with either a silenced heavy pistol or a nail gun, preferably through the right hand elevator, where a Thug waits immediately outside it. However, the Thug is deceptively a nonissue as there's plenty of maneuvering room and ammo to kill him with. It's preferable to take potshots through as many windows and spook as many mobsters as possible while strafing the hall. Entering the smaller hall by the other elevator requires the player to deal with a melee enemy and a gunman patrolling the room. There's also a window to a room with a stationary silenced gunman and a patrolling gunman (who shouldn't be in view of the window by the time the player reaches the small hall). All of these enemies can be shot with some of the plentiful machine guns delivered to Jake from window spooking. The patrolling gunman in the lowest room can be killed with a melee attack and sometimes his weapon can be picked up. Using a firearm, clear the lower room and lowest hall before dealing with the Thug and 3 mobsters in the right meeting room. Going to the next floor with a melee weapon through the other elevator, strafe diagonally to the quandrat office with a patrolling gunman, and use his gun and the windows to spook the slightly-adjusted gunman route at the end of the hall. This should allot the player more than enough ammo to take out the strangling patrolling gunmen, the Thug in the other quadrant office, the stationary gunman in the office adjacent to that, and the two meeting rooms. The two meeting rooms can now be cleared out almost entirely by entrering only one of them, as a window links the two; however, there's also some stationary gunmen by the windows. The main office now has two mobsters for Jake to deal with. Outro His last stop is at Tony Skate Tattoo parlor to get an Old Dixie tattoo (the American Confederate flag) to celebrate the completion of his first mission. Upon being informed that he won't be able to get it right away as there's a lot of people getting tattoos recently, he snaps and insults the Tattoo Artist, calling him a Russian asshole, before leaving the parlor in his car. Notably, the appointment Jake gets offered is on May 5th, the date of Tension. Dialogue Tattoo Artist: Hi there! Welcome! What can I help you with? Jake: I'd like to get a tattoo. Tattoo Artist: Right... You got anything particular in mind? Jake: I want Old Dixie... Right here, on my shoulder. Tattoo Artist: OK, sure... Lemme see here... Right. How does next Friday 2 PM sound? Jake: Friday? What do you mean? You can't do it now? It has to be today! Today's a special occasion. I'm celebrating! Tattoo Artist: Sorry, boss! Can't help you! We're all booked for days. Jake: Oh, is that so? What kind of business are you running here? You just lost yourself a customer, you Russian asshole! Tattoo Artist: Whatever you say, boss... returns to his car. Music * "Simma Hem" by Riddarna plays in the intro at Jake's home. * "Divide" by Magna plays during the main level. * "She Meditates" by Light Club plays during the level's outro. Trivia * If Jake picks up the briefcase in this level, he will have a new car and a new video game arcade in Withdrawal, hinting that he used the money that was in it. * Tattoo Artist is possibly booked up partly due to an increasing number of Gangs. * Oddly, the sprite sheets for the outro include Jake's black truck, implying at one point he was supposed to be able to have it in this sequence. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Jake scenes